Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth of electronic industry, the R & D of electronic products is gradually directed to the pursuit of versatile and high performance. In order to achieve the requirements of high integration and miniaturization of semiconductor components, the requirements of semiconductor package structures also increase, which may lead to unprecedented problems. For example, when the line width and pitch of the semiconductor package structures become smaller and smaller, joints fail more often.
To further improve various characteristics of a semiconductor package structure, persons in the industry all endeavor to search the solutions. How to provide a semiconductor package structure with better characteristics is one of the important research topics, and is also a target that needs to be improved in the related fields.